


Полнолуние

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война ушла, а мертвые остались с ними. И живые, стараясь спрятаться от этого, ищут компанию друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полнолуние

— Ты еще не слишком маленький для того, чтобы быть здесь? — спросил Какаши.  
Саске никак не отреагировал, налил себе еще саке и сделал медленный глоток. Только когда Какаши уселся напротив и жестом подозвал официантку, Саске поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
— Отвали, — сказал он, выпил саке и добавил с некоторой мстительностью: — Посоветуй лучше что-нибудь Наруто, он тебя точно послушает.  
— О-го-го, — ничуть не впечатлился Какаши. Он положил на стол локоть, подперев рукой подбородок: — Я видел Наруто только что. У него свидание.  
— Хьюга? — безо всякого интереса спросил Саске.  
— Сакура. Мне такой же, — попросил Какаши у подошедшей официантки, кивнув на кувшин саке, уже стоявший на столе.  
— Закуски?  
Какаши бросил взгляд на стол. Рядом с Саске стояло пустое блюдце, на котором когда-то явно лежала закуска.  
— Да, на двоих. То же, что заказывал господин, — сказал Какаши. Официантка поклонилась и ушла. Саске фыркнул, услышав, как назвал его Какаши.  
— И все же, ты слишком молод для этого места. В твоем возрасте положено наслаждаться жизнью, а не топить ее в алкоголе.  
— Не пошел бы ты? — не слишком ласково отозвался Саске.  
— Весна, девушки. Ино, что ты думаешь о ней? Я слышал, ты ей нравишься.  
— Сосет неплохо, но дает так себе, — пожал плечами Саске. Какаши замолчал, его единственный глаза не выражал ровным счетом никаких эмоций, поэтому сложно было сказать, какое впечатление на него произвела откровенность Саске.  
— Сакура?  
— Ниже среднего.  
— Тентен?  
— Бревно.  
— Женщины постарше? Анко?  
— Нам обоим не понравилось.  
— Есть кто-нибудь в Конохе, с кем ты не спал? — внезапно спросил Какаши. Саске налил себе еще саке, выпил и взглянул на него.  
— Ты, например.  
Какаши замолчал, и снова по нему никак нельзя было понять, о чем он думает.  
— Я бы мог предложить тебе игру, но боюсь, что еще слишком трезв, — задумчиво сказал он наконец. Как нарочно, сбоку раздался голос официантки:  
— Ваш заказ.  
Пока она ставила на стол кувшин, пиалу и блюдца с закусками, Саске пристально наблюдал за Какаши.  
— Если захочешь предложить мне ее потом, я весь внимание, — сказал он и поднял свою пиалу. — Кампай.  
Какаши поднял свою:  
— Кампай.  
— На самом деле я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — сказал Какаши, наклоняясь к Саске.  
Они заканчивали уже четвертый кувшин саке на двоих, но опьянения не чувствовалось, напротив, голова была легкой и ясной как никогда.  
— Да ладно? И что же?  
— Пресыщенность. Наступает время, когда просто устаешь, и тогда чашка саке становится привлекательнее всего остального.  
Саске хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— Тебе всего-то двадцать один, ты слишком молод для всего этого дерьма.  
— Что ты знаешь о дерьме? — с внезапной злостью спросил Саске. Какаши замолчал, спокойно глядя на бывшего ученика.  
— Я почти в два раза старше тебя, как думаешь, сколько я знаю?  
Саске еще некоторое время пристально разглядывал Какаши, потом налил себе саке и выпил его одним глотком.  
— Ты не знаешь ничего, — тихо сказал он.  
Какаши не спускал с него взгляда.  
— Несчастная любовь? — вдруг спросил он. Саске не ответил, тогда Какаши откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Предлагаю игру, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы оба для этого достаточно пьяны.  
— Валяй, — кивнул Саске.  
— Как думаешь, кого в Конохе невозможно соблазнить?  
Саске поднял взгляд на Какаши, и сложно было сказать, удивлен ли он таким вопросом. Тем не менее, ответил он быстро и без заминки, словно сам давно уже задавал себе этот вопрос и так же давно нашел на него ответ.  
— Итачи.  
Какаши молчал. Внешне оставаясь невозмутимым, он явно подбирал слова.  
— Что ж, логично, — наконец сказал он. — Итачи мертв.  
— Не только поэтому, — пожал плечами Саске, словно не сказал ничего шокирующего. — Ты хотел игру, — напомнил он.  
— Да, — Какаши сделал паузу, словно задумавшись, стоит ли продолжать, но потом решился. — Все-таки, назови, кого, по твоему мнению невозможно соблазнить. Я про нынешних обитателей, — уточнил он с сухим смешком.  
— Невозможно вообще, или кого не стал бы соблазнять я? — ответил Саске вопросом на вопрос.  
— А есть принципиальная разница?  
— Конечно. Например, я никогда не стал бы соблазнять Наруто.  
— Но при этом утверждаешь, что если бы захотел, то смог бы?  
— И с бывшими учителями я тоже не сплю, — Саске налил себе остатки саке и допил.  
Какаши молча рассматривал его.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — вслух сказал он. Создавалось впечатление, что Какаши соглашался с Саске, одновременно отвечая каким-то своим мыслям.  
— И что за игра? — снова напомнил Саске.  
— Забудь, — отмахнулся Какаши. — Мы оба пьяны. Не владеем собой и все такое. Утром нам будет стыдно.  
— Мне нет.  
— Мне тоже нет, но станет. Пошли, я провожу тебя.  
— Сам дойду. И все же? Что за игра?  
— Хотел предложить тебе пари, — Какаши поднялся и теперь подсчитывал монеты. — Кто первый возьмет осадой самую неприступную крепость Конохи.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты бы проиграл, — Саске не мигая смотрел на Какаши. Тот кивнул.  
— Я проиграл еще семь лет назад, — сказал он и хмыкнул, под маской нельзя было разобрать, улыбнулся ли в этот момент Какаши. Глаза его оставались по-прежнему холодными. — Ну вот, я сказал то, о чем буду жалеть, — пожурил он сам себя и повернулся к Саске спиной, направляясь к официантке, чтобы заплатить.  
— Что произошло семь лет назад? — сказал Саске ему вслед.  
Какаши расплатился, добавил сверху несколько монет чаевых, что-то негромко сказал официантке, отчего она заулыбалась и кокетливо отвела взгляд.  
Проходя мимо Саске к выходу и больше не глядя на него, Какаши хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Подумай сам.

Какаши проснулся не от звука, а от присутствия. Старые боевые инстинкты, отточенные самой жизнью, не могли затупиться всего за пару лет мирной жизни.  
Он открыл глаза и некоторое время просто молча наблюдал за силуэтом, застывшим возле окна. Кто-то смотрел оттуда на Какаши из темноты, разглядывая каждую деталь и думая о чем-то своем.  
— Это не могло подождать до утра? — наконец спросил Какаши, первым нарушив тишину.  
— Я подумал, — глухо сказал Саске, отделяясь от стены, и направляясь к Какаши. — Семь лет назад ты взял нас в ученики.  
— Тебе не стоило на этом зацикливаться, — зевнул Какаши. — К тому же, это могло бы подождать до утра.  
— Сегодня полнолуние, я не могу уснуть, — Саске сел на кровать и скинул сандалии.  
— Поэтому ты решил и мне не дать уснуть? — Какаши подвинулся, позволяя Саске улечься рядом на простыни, не укрываясь.  
— Он ждет меня дома, — сказал Саске, закрыв глаза. — В такие ночи обязательно ждет.  
— Он мертв, — мягко сказал Какаши.  
— А я хочу его убить, но это не так. Я не хочу его убивать, никогда не хотел. Только в такие ночи.  
— Тогда ты говорил по-другому. Я помню, что ты ответил на мой вопрос про мечту.  
— Я думал, что хочу убить, это не то же самое, что хотеть по-настоящему.  
— И чего же ты хотел по-настоящему?  
Саске лежал молча и неподвижно, а потом резко повернулся, сдернул простыню, укрывавшую Какаши по самые глаза, и впился в его губы.  
На поцелуй оно не походило совсем. На что-то другое — еще меньше, чем на поцелуй. Быстрое касание губ, быстрый укус, касание чужих губ языком, и Саске отстранился.  
— Ты не спишь с бывшими учителями, — неожиданно для себя напомнил ему Какаши. Саске усмехнулся:  
— Задело? Я думал, что не сплю, это не то же самое…  
Он не стал продолжать, наклоняясь, чтобы еще раз коснуться губами губ Какаши. От него резко пахло алкоголем, почти автоматически отметил про себя Какаши, приподнимаясь на локте и переворачиваясь, подминая под себя Саске.  
— Мы оба будем жалеть об этом, — тихо сказал Какаши, вглядываясь в скрытое темнотой лицо.  
— У тебя стоит, — прошептал в ответ Саске.  
— Давно, как только тебя увидел.  
-То есть, уже семь лет, — не удержался от смешка Саске. Какаши молча и серьезно смотрел на него, словно раздумывая, стоит ли переступать через все преграды.  
Ради себя. Или ради Саске.  
Он вздохнул и приподнялся, с видимым сожалением убрал со лба Саске волосы и погладил его по щеке, после этого сел на кровати.  
— Ты не владеешь собой.  
— Только в такие ночи, — Саске сел рядом, и Какаши почувствовал его дыхание у себя на шее, а его руку на своем бедре. Мурашки пробежали по коже, и волосы на загривке встали дыбом от удовольствия, когда Саске медленно коснулся губами и языком кожи, одновременно с этим погладив Какаши по вставшему члену.  
Какаши обернулся. Глаза Саске были полуприкрыты, он смотрел и будто ничего не видел. Белая кожа, черные волосы, молодость и бесстыдное желание. Пусть даже Саске желал не его.  
Но разве у Какаши был шанс на сопротивление?  
Он взял лицо Саске в ладони и медленно приблизился, в полной мере ощущая его готовность и жар тела.  
Горячая кровь знаменитого клана жгла, кожа Саске была горячей, и губы тоже. Горькими на вкус, но Какаши уже не мог остановиться, углубляя и углубляя поцелуй, задыхаясь от недостатка воздуха, но не имея сил оторваться.  
Проклятые всеми Учихи, несчастные в своей судьбе, что именно привлекло Какаши семь лет назад? Это ведь не из-за Обито и не из-за Итачи, просто Саске был таким взрослым, таким серьезным и таким одиноким.  
Саске напоминал Какаши самого себя.  
Они наконец оторвались друг от друга, и Какаши заметил, что Саске уже успел спустить с него штаны и короткими резкими движениями дрочил член Какаши.  
Какаши все еще считал, что это неправильно и не должно происходить вот так. Он думал о том, каким жалким учителем оказался — раз собственный ученик без труда мог заставить забыть о морали.  
Какаши думал об этом и снимал с Саске рубашку между поцелуями, позволял ему раздевать себя. И не протестовал, когда Саске отодвинулся и наклонился, беря в рот член Какаши.  
Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Плохой сын, никчемный друг и жалкий учитель, отличный итог жизни, будет, что вспомнить.  
Саске сосал с упоением, Какаши возбуждался все больше и больше с каждым движением языка. Наконец, застонав, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Саске.  
— Кого ты представляешь? — Какаши положил руку на макушку Саске и погладил. Тот поднял совершенно мутный шальной взгляд, и Какаши убедился, что его предположение оказалось верным: Саске видел не его.  
Это все из-за луны, подумал Какаши, и потому что все Учихи сумасшедшие.  
И сам он тоже сумасшедший, потому что его совершенно не беспокоило то, что Саске, отсасывая ему, представлял своего мертвого брата.  
Просто безнадежно влюбленный сумасшедший.  
Они оба чокнутые.  
— Хватит, — он остановил Саске, тот поднял невидящий, устремленный мимо Какаши взгляд.  
— Иди сюда, — прошептал Какаши, подтягивая Саске к себе. Он не хотел минета, он хотел близости. Чувствовать кожей кожу, дыхание, движение.  
Они неторопливо целовались и Какаши сказал себе, что этой ночью ему наплевать на все. Сожалеть и рефлексировать он будет утром, когда оно наступит.  
Какаши лег на бок, и Саске устроился напротив него, закрыв глаза. Было немного обидно, что Саске находится рядом только физически, но Какаши снова напомнил себе не думать об этом.  
Не сейчас.  
Неудивительно, что Саске, переспав со многими, так и не нашел себе постоянного партнера.

Какаши медленно дрочил Саске, и тот зеркально повторял все движения. Они дышали все тяжелее, возбуждение накатывало ленивыми волнами, качало в своих объятиях, тягучее медленное удовольствие, а не животная страсть.  
Как будто они оба были давними опытными любовниками, уже распробовавшими друг друга, а не трахались в первый и, возможно, даже в последний раз.  
Саске вцепился в плечо Какаши и закусил губу. Движения его руки на члене Какаши стали резче, потеряли ритмичность, и по тихому стону, вырвавшемуся у Саске, Какаши понял, что тот готов кончить. Несколько быстрых движений, и Саске напрягся, замер и с протяжным стоном, задыхаясь, кончил. Какаши пристально следил за ним, впитывая каждое мгновение того, как лицо Саске искажалось от оргазма, а губы шевелились в беззвучном шепоте.  
Возможно, из-за шарингана, или, может быть, навыки бойца некстати проявили себя, но Какаши против своей воли прочел движения губ Саске. И, горько усмехнувшись, накрыл ладонью руку Саске на своем члене, заставляя возобновить движения. Одновременно с этим Какаши наклонился к Саске и поцеловал его в губы, только что произносившие чужое имя.  
Имя мертвого брата.  
Они оба больны, давно и неизлечимо.  
Какаши кончил и откинулся рядом с Саске, пытаясь отдышаться. Тот открыл глаза, впервые сфокусировав взгляд на Какаши. Ничего не было в этом взгляде, как Какаши ни искал — никаких признаков эмоций. Некоторое время они лежали молча. Потом так же молча Саске встал, вытерся и начал одеваться.  
— Ты придешь еще? — наконец спросил Какаши с напускным равнодушием в голосе, которое все равно не могло никого обмануть.  
— Хн, — неопределенно ответил Саске. Он уже закончил приводить себя в порядок и теперь просто стоял, глядя на Какаши, давно протрезвевший. За окном начинало светать, а это значило, что луна больше не имела над ним той власти, что несколько часов назад.  
— В следующее полнолуние? — уточнил Какаши, надавливая на больное для обоих место. Лезть пальцами в открытую рану приносило определенное удовольствие.  
Саске взглянул на него, густой огонь Аматерасу в черных бархатных глазах, и Какаши не мог даже моргнуть.  
Но уже в следующее мгновенье Саске отвернулся, и наваждение прошло. Исчезло вместе с Саске, растворилось в воздухе.  
Какаши не надо было быть пророком, чтобы сказать наверняка: да, Саске придет. Он прочел это в его взгляде, почувствовал в волне презрения, которую оставил после себя юный Учиха.  
И эй, возможно, однажды Саске придет по какой-то другой причине?  
— Слишком рано об этом говорить, — вслух одернул себя Какаши. Но, с другой стороны, его единственный соперник был мертв.  
У них обоих есть свои мертвецы.  
Пришла пора научиться любить тех, кто жив.


End file.
